Illusion
Illusion is a superior Fusion Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its color scheme consists of silver and red. Illusion is an element made to confuse the opponent. As simple as it may look, due to its low damage, this element requires various skill assets in order to use it correctly. The element is also very flexible and versatile, as it does not have much mobility. It is a fusion between Nature (450 diamonds) and Time (500 diamonds) with an extra 777 more diamonds needed; costing 1727 diamonds overall. Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, the game does not give any info on the damage, speed, or defense. Due to the combos and multiple Element usages, this info on statistics is not given. Player Opinions: * Damage: Relatavely powerful. * Speed: Below Average * Defense: Average Character enhancements, such as Power, Defense, Speed, Mana, and Health, do not affect these statistics. Spells Ace Up The Sleeve "User fires zigzagging playing cards to deal low damage that also alters players' ability to move." Ace Up The Sleeve is a Multi-projectile spell of which the user summons zig-zagging playing cards. The move is useful to a combo with Refraction, as they will walk into the attack, However. This spell can be easy to dodge. This deals 99-103 damage of each cards. This also temporary alters/reverse the walking movement of the opponent who got hit by this spell. The altering effect ends up in 4 seconds. This spell cost spends ??? mana. * Tip: '''When being caught in the effect. You can use flips or try to walk in this way; '''Up which is Down, Left which is Right, Right which is Left, and Down which is Up. Trichotomy "User becomes a beam of light that will then use magic mirrors to transport the user to the direction of their mouse cursor position and create 2 other clones of themselves." Trichotomy is a Transportation spell of which the user can teleport to a destination by being a beam of light. This causing the user to create two other clones themselves. The user's position is random, including: The clones will disappear within a few seconds. This cost 555 shards and spends ??? mana. * This causes confusion to opponents since they will not know which of the three clones is the actual user. This can be great for confusing Water Dragon (Water's ultimate) users. * If the clones are on lower height terrain, they will glide down slowly sometimes. * Opponents' spells do not affect clones in any way since they do not react to spells. You can go through the clone's body. * When you have two clones during this, using any spells will giveaway who the actual user is since clones do not use spells. The two clones only just follow your movement.* * Tip: '''When trying to find the real one, Use counter attacks such like Aurora's ultimate and other spells as well. * '''Tip: Do not sprint during this spell since the clone's speed will not match up with the user's sprinting speed (causing the user to look odd out of the clones). This only happens in some situation when the clones are stuck in the ground a bit. In this way the opponent can identify you. Refraction "User fires a beam that reflects off multiple mirrors that deal medium damage and create a dense darkness around their opponent." Refraction '''is a Projectile spell that the user summons mirror walls and a red beam. Upon contact the beam will create an explosion that deals about 200 damage, knocks opponents back, and surrounds them in a dense field of darkness. * This is the third move to completely rely on AoE damage. '''Illusive Atake "User's mouse cursor is used to spawn a clone of themselves and any opponent that approaches it will be damaged and pulled toward the original casting location." * The user grabs the opponent with a beam and the user creates a clone that will damage the opponent similar to Universal Pull. ** This is best for fooling players, especially new players as they will try to attack your clone. A another good moment to use this spell is when someone else uses their ultimate. * AOE Spell * Costs: 1111 Shards * https://gyazo.com/f7a4e91ced44cd971e2d2c38fcbdae83 Ethereal Acumen (Ultimate) "An intense presence of energy is used to darken the world and a 4D creation that will slowly deal high damage to all surrounding players." * The user takes flight and creates a large moving tesseract in the air with freely-moving cards within it. Any players near the range of the tesseract will be sucked in to the 4D world, causing everything to be darkened and the opponents' camera to be rotating around the tesseract. As players are in the tesseract, they will take damage overtime. Once the ultimate has ended, all players returned to the 3D world and will be teleported to a random location nearby where the ultimate was initiated. * In maximum graphics, the user will see the caught opponents explode with cards, whereas in lowest graphics, the user will see cards attacking the caught opponents. * This ultimate it's used by some players to pull out near targets from an safe zone, like Gravitational Pull. * Costs: 1874 Shards Enter in the link below to watch the Illusion's ultimate. NOTE: The gif is out of date. https://gyazo.com/1a1d740490b7e960bada701cb03f3ddf.gif Trivia * Illusion was an element suggested on the 7th poll, and while not winning, it came second place after Chaos and was highly requested amongst the discord community. * Illusion's Symbol actually originated from a famous optical illusion or so called the Penrose triangle, an image that can be drawn, but not made in real life. It was found by Swedish artist Oscar Reutersvärd, and is most notably included in a famous work of M.C.Escher 'Ascending and Descending'. * The ultimate is very unique by itself, as it's the first spell that uses 4-Dimensions. * This is the first element to not have a swirl in its icon. * Trivia has been removed which is added by XRobloxOfficialYT: Reason: This is requested almost all people. (Will be removed) Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements